


All the Signals

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, bokuto and sakusa make an apparance, first smutty shot, kenma is the best cockblocker ever, no beta we die like men, pls tell me how to improve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Atsumu thinks he's sly but even oblivousness has a limit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	All the Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelineFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFriend/gifts).



> This is for FelineFriend cause she inspired the title (which i always stuggle with)
> 
> First time writing NSFW.
> 
> If NSFW makes you uncomfy pls dont read.

Shouyou was pretty sure he was being flirted with.

When he was in Brazil, Oikawa had forced him to learn how to flirt ( _How else would you ever get a handsome boyfriend like me, chibi-chan?)_ by flirting with him and getting Shouyou to flirt back ( _Chibi-chan, I thought you said you weren’t good at this! How are you so smooth?!?)._

So, when Atsumu unnecessarily touches him while they’re at practice, or when his eyes seem to settle in Shouyou’s ass when he’s bent over stretching, Shouyou decides that maybe his new setter might find him attractive. This continues for weeks. Weeks of torment for Shouyou because he firmly believes in not sleeping with his teammates.

Atsumu keeps the touches up, the staring gets out of control. Sakusa even comments that Atsumu is disgusting. Bokuto tell Atsumu to leave his child alone. Atsumu feigns ignorance of both these statements, but his hand will find its way into Shouyou’s lower back and rub it tenderly. Shouyou just suffers but never pushes him away.

He enjoys Atsumu a little too much.

It’s late after one of their private setter/spiker practices, that they have three times a week, (Coach Foster won’t let them have more, boo.) and Shouyou stops rummaging through his to find a clean shirt when he sees Atsumu taking off his shirt, so deliberately slowly, perfect abs on display when Shouyou snaps.

He jumps over the locker room bench and lands right in front of Atsumu, pushing him up to the lockers, standing on his tiptoes so he’s eye to eye with the taller man, “Really Atsumu?”

Atsumu looks a little stunned but also a little smug, “don’t tell me ya ain’t noticed all the signals I’ve given ya, Shouyou-kun?” Shouyou is glaring a bit at Atsumu but his right hand is traveling down his abs to the waist band of his shorts while his right hand is lightly touching one of Atsumu’s nipples.

He keeps the eye contact, waiting for Atsumu to say yes or to say stop, but Atsumu bends a little to whisper in his ear, “Whatcha gonna do about it, Shou-you?” His name is said so sensually that Shouyou knows this is Atsumu’s way of saying, ‘wreck me.’

Shouyou pulls away before Atsumu can kiss him, gets down on his knees ( _thank god he kept his kneepads on)_ pulling Atsumu’s shorts and tight boxer briefs down in on swoop. He comes face to face to with a pretty beautiful and pretty big cock. He wraps a hand around it and feels Atsumu shiver a little.

He starts pumping him, slow, squeezing it, a little rough, when he notices that Atsumu looks ready to come at any second. He decides that teasing Atsumu some more won’t hurt, so he opens his mouth and licks Atsumu from head to base.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Shouyou takes this opportunity to start swallowing him. He gets half of it in his mouth and moans, the vibrations making Atsumu have to hold on to the lockers behind him. His right hand is pumping Atsumu, while his tongue swirls around the girth of Atsumu’s cock. He pulls his mouth back a little, hoping the man above him gets the hint, and then Atsumu wraps a hand around his orange locks and start fucking Shouyou’s mouth like his life depends on it.

“You like it rough, don’t ya, baby?” Shouyou looks up Atsumu, “Oh, that’s right… can’t talk with a mouthful of me, huh?” Shouyou moans, unabashedly moans, his mouth making the hand wrapped around Atsumu a little wet, while his free hand goes to rub at Atsumu’s balls.

Even if he can’t talk with Atsumu savagely fucking his mouth, Shouyou’s eyes tell the blonde that yes, he indeed does like it rough. Atsumu keeps looking into Shouyou’s eyes, and Shouyou closes his to concentrate on making him come moaning and licking and sucking until all he can taste is Atsumu.

When it seems like Atsumu is about to cum, he lets go of Shouyou’s hair, much to his disappointment. Shouyou releases his cock with a little wet ‘pop’, he looks at Atsumu who looks wrecked, and says “come on, Tsumu, give it to me.”

Before Atsumu can respond, he starts to pump him with much fervor. Atsumu say, “Shou- shou, I’m gonna,”

And before Atsumu can finish his sentence, Shouyou takes his cock back into his mouth and starts swallowing like a goddamn pro. He gets most of Atsumu’s cum down his throat, but a little spills from the side of his lips, marking his face. Above him, Atsumu looks at him like he’s just scored the winning point in the Olympics.

He gets up, looking at Atsumu like he wants to eat him alive some more. His index and middle finger wipe the cum from his face. He looks into Atsumu eyes, while shoving his fingers into his mouth and sucking them obscenely, “I like how you taste.”

Shouyou’s hard on is pressing at Atsumu’s hip. Shouyou is sure that Atsumu wants to return the favor. He moves his hip a little, making sure that Shouyou’s covered erection is rubbing up against him. Atsumu’s right hand settles on his ass, squeezing, while his left hand starts to go under his boxers, in between his ass, starting to go down a little further, rubbing him gently where he wants Atsumu the most.

“Fuck. Shouyou-kun, can I—”

Before Atsumu can say anything, Shouyou’s phone rings on the other side of the bench. Shouyou grunts, annoyed, but removes himself from the other man to grab his phone to tell off whoever it is that is interrupting his little escapade.

He grabs the phone and sees the caller ID, “Hey Kenma! I’m kinda busy—” Whatever Kenma says stops Shouyou from telling him off because he replies a little sad, “yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I’m on my way! I’ll get you an apple pie as an apology!” Shouyou hangs up and Atsumu looks a little baffled still from their previous, ahem, activities.

Shouyou smiles at him and says, “Sorry Atsumu-san, I forgot I had plans with Kenma and he’s waiting outside the gym right now. I gotta go.”

Shouyou grabs his bag and is ready to head out, when he notices Atsumu hasn’t moved an inch from where he was standing and is staring at the spot where Shouyou’s bag was.

Shouyou drops his bag at the entrance of the locker room. The sound seems to make Atsumu snap out of his thoughts.

He stands in front of Atsumu and pulls him down a little, pushing their lips together into a passionate kiss.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Shouyou whispers against his mouth, their lips still touching a bit.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
